


Out Of Time

by Lian_Yu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Felicity is a bitch, Flashbacks into Flashbacks because why not, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_Yu/pseuds/Lian_Yu
Summary: When the Waverider crash in 2032, Sara goes to Oliver's house just to find out he now lives with Slade and ask for explanation._Set at the beginning of LoT s3 and kinda follow the events of Arrow s6 but Slade/Oliver centric.PSA: you don't need to watch Legends Of Tomorrow to understand the fic.





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because canon sucks and Slade left Arrow.
> 
> Note that I'm still working on my other story 'Cold' but I had this idea in my head for so long, just one of the few Sladiver plotbunny that popped into my head at 4am when I should've been asleep.

_WaveRider, time zone._

 

“I detected an anachronysm level three captain.”

 

the whole team turned around when they heard the robotic voice speak. Sara stepped into what they sometimes called the “living room”, the center of the ship, and was soon followed by the rest of her team.

 

“What's up Gideon?” she asked hiding her excitement. Every mission was a blessing after spending four months working in a stupid supermarket.

 

“It seems that Caesar was spotted in Aruba 2017.”

 

“Are we sure it's not some dressed-up weirdos?” interrupted Mick. “Not that I refuse going back to Aruba.”

 

“I can assure you mister Rory, with my data connected to the data of the Time Bureau, I know that there's a 99,8% chance of this being a real anachronysm.”

 

No one said anything about the fact that – somehow – someone hacked into the time bureau, instead Sara just gave her team instruction and lastly instructed Gideon.

 

“Alright Gideon, set a course to Aruba, july 24th of 2017.”

 

 

_Hong-Kong 2032._

 

“What are we going to do now?” asked Jax desperate “I don't think I can fix..” He gestured towards their crashed time ship “... this in one day, it's going to take at least two weeks.”

 

Sara put her hand on her forehead trying to concentrate. The Time Bureau attacked them and apparently had an order of shoot to kill, which made some pretty big damages before they were able to get out of the Time Zone and land. Luckily they didn't follow them into... wherever this was. Sara headed inside to see if Gideon was working, ignoring her crew's questions and warning.

 

“Gideon?”

 

“Yes captain?” Sara let out a sigh of relief. The voice was laggy but at least it worked.

 

“Where and when are we please?”

 

“You're in Hong Kong, july 24th of 2032.” Sara rolled her eyes at that and muttered a 'fucking great'

 

“I'm assuming the ship can't provide us clothes, food and money anymore?”

 

“You're assuming right captain. However Oliver Queen is living in Hong Kong during this time period, I can communicate you his adress.”

 

“Oliver? Uh yes that would be great.”

 

And with that, Sara, Nate, Amara, Zari and Stein who insisted to come went to Oliver's house. The rest of the crew stayed to help Jax fix their ship... except for Mick, he was just a little too much hungover.

 

“So who's this Oliver Queen guy anyway?” asked Zari as they reached the door.

 

“He is – well was – the mayor of Star City and a very good friend.” answered Sara just before she knocked on the door. “That's the short answer” she added.

 

When the door opened, Sara expected anything between Felicity and literally any other girls to Oliver himself. What she did not expect was to find an insane murderer who last time she checked was stranded on a desert island, last time she checked being 2013.

Sara didn't think much, she jumped Slade as soon as she realized who was standing in front of her, hitting him in the stomach with her foot. Slade was caught by surprise and fell to the floor. Sara took advantage of the situation and jumped on top of Slade, she tried to hit him in the face but he caught her wrist and turned the situation around: he was now trapping her under his weight.

 

“Sara..?” he said confused

 

“What are you doing here? Where's Oliver?” she spit out. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Nate turning into steel and he grabbed Slade's shoulder, sending him to crash right into the wall. Sara took the knife from her boot but an arrow hit the knife and made it fall from Sara's hand. She turned around to see Oliver standing here with a bow in his hand. He seemed older, his beard was a little longer just like his hair. He was fifteen years older than the last time she saw him after all.

 

“Sara? What the hell is going on here?”

 

Nate turned back into his proper self, Amara, Zari and Stein were still at the doorstep, and Oliver put another arrow into his bow.

 

“What is going on!” he asked more angrily this time.

 

“There's a murderer in your house, the man who almost killed your mother and god knows how many people that's what's going on!” Sara yelled back.

 

Oliver didn't put his bow down, he slowly made his way to Slade and helped him get up, Sara noticed how close they were, their hands lingered a little too long in her opinion. The archer completely ignored what she just said and eyed all of them suspiciously.

 

“How did you find us? Who sent you?”

 

“Ollie... I explained this to you remember, time travel. The last time I saw you was in 2017 when I told you me and the team were getting back together.”

 

Oliver finally put his bow down. The australian put a hand on his shoulder and Oliver seemed to lean into the touch, relaxing and letting out a sigh of relief. Oliver looked over at the rest of the crew and especially Stein.

 

“Well that explains how he's here... But why are you all here?”

 

“And you still haven't explained how you found us.” added Slade still squeezing Oliver's shoulder.

 

“Our AI, she – it – knows almost everything that's how we found you. We're here because well.. our ship kinda broke.”

 

“Not just 'kinda'” interrupted Amara “We're stuck here for at least two weeks with no money, no clothes and no weapons.”

 

“You're all welcome to stay as long as no one tries to kill me.”

 

Oliver chuckled at Slade's words and assured Sara it was okay even when she argued that she didn't want to bother them. There was only two rooms which meant that two or three people could fit in the spare king size bed. The rest would have to sleep on the couch – luckily they had two – or on the floor.

 

While everyone was trying to settle Sara slipped into Oliver's bedroom where he was searching for blankets.

 

“Spare bed uh?”

 

“A lot happened since the last time you saw me.” simply answered Oliver.

 

“So, you and Slade are like.. a thing now, you sleep in the same bed and everything?” Sara asked, trying to contain her anger and confusion and making her way to Oliver until she was right next to him.

 

“Yeah, we are. I imagine it must be surprising seeing us together after everything he did but-”

 

“Where are the fucking blankets.” Interrupted Mick. Sara rolled her eyes, took the blankets from Oliver's arms and threw them on Mick's face.

 

 

They were all sitting at the table for dinner, it was really a miracle that they all fit. Oliver would never admit it but he was a little embarassed. No one in his family or circle of friends – if he could call them that – knew where he was and with who, having all those people here judging him more or less was something he never had to face for the thirteen years he and Slade were running together.

The two girls with totems, Amara and Zari, didn't seem to care about Slade and Oliver, they didn't really know what happened in the past except for what Sara had said earlier, they didn't know why Slade had almost killed his mother and they surely didn't know how Oliver convinced him not to. Mick was only judgemental of their beers. Jax and Stein weren't from Starling, but they had heard of what Slade had done on the news and were probably wondering how Oliver could be with someone like that judging by their looks. Then again, they probably heard a lot of shit about how Oliver was a murderer as well. Nate was only interested in making conversation with Ray about all the new technology they were going to see. Sara was a nice and open-minded person, but he knew she didn't trust Slade, she hadn't said a word to Slade and kept avoiding him. Ray was the one who broke the small talk they were having to ask a question about him and Slade.

 

“So hum Oliver.. how did you went from being mayor of Star City to being here with... him.” Ray gestured towards Slade.

 

“That's a long story.” answered Slade instead of Oliver.

 

“Well like Amaya said earlier, we're stuck here for at least two weeks, we have all the time in the world.” smiled Sara, she seemed eager to know the story, and so Oliver started to talk. He first explained the whole Adrian Chase story, intentionally skipping the part when they went on another earth but still told them about the fbi agent wanting to bring him down as well as him and Slade's little trip to find his son. He explained how Rene was going to testify against him before annoucing.

 

“And that's when everything went to shit.”

 

 

_Star City, 2017_

 

The judge hit the table three times and asked for silence. Oliver had been in jail for a week, a week! And no one had visited him except for Thea, not even his ex-fiance, Felicity. When the cops came to take him he was ready, he had said goodbye to his son and his sister. Rene wasn't going to testify after all, they had nothing but proof of circumstances. Except nothing went how Oliver had planned because Rene just testified against him.

 

“The prosecution can call their next witness.”

 

 _Crap_ was all Oliver thought. He couldn't believe someone else would testify against him, was it Lance? No, not after he basically called him son. Was it Dinah? Or Curtis? It was someone on the team and Oliver knew for a fact neither Thea, Diggle or Felicity would do that to him.

 

“Thank you your Honor.” Said the brunette in charge of bringing him down “The prosecution would like to call Felicity Smoak to the stand.”

 

At those words, whispers started to grow in the room before the judge asked for silence once again. Oliver reassured himself, surely, she was here to do one of her trick and set him free.

 

“Felicity Smoak do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?”

 

“I swear to tell the truth and only the truth.” answered the IT girl. Oliver was desperatly trying to look at her, but she kept avoiding eye contact with him.

 

The prosecution asked questions about their partnership, about Green Arrow, about their love life. And she lied. She said he forced her to work with her and blackmailed her by saying he would expose what she's hacked into in the past. She said she hated him and claimed he was a sick murderer who forced her to play his girlfriend. Oliver couldn't stop the tear that rolled on his cheeks. How could she do that to him? It didn't make any sense they spent six years being partners and having eachother's back, including one year of being a couple. The rest of the trial went in a blur. His lawyer managed to keep him alive for a guilty plea, he would spend the rest of his life in jail. He knew the jury would have probably judged him not guilty, part of it at least, if Felicity hadn't lied about him being an insane psychopath.

 

Jail was lonely, the first weeks everyone tried to kill him, after he almost killed a lot of them and was transferred to solitary confinement for two months, they backed off. The guards hated him, his cellmates hated him, and Thea was the only one who came to visit. For what she told Oliver, Lance pulled a lot of strings to get Oliver out of solitary confinement, he knew they were going to keep him there for the rest of his sentence if they could. Felicity came once after the first year, she explained that the fbi agent wanted Oliver dead legally and had blackmailed Felicity to say that. That really was a poor explanation given everything they went through and Oliver couldn't help all the anger he built up since he was there to explose, he screamed at her and called her names, banging on the window as she cried and screamed how sorry she was. The guards had to take him away and he almost got thrown into solitary confinement again. In 2019, Slade came to visit.

 

“Joe wants nothing to do with me, I get that, but you know how he mentionned I had a daughter? Well I found her. Her name is Rose and it took me a while but we're in an approximately normal father/daughter relationship now.”

 

“That's very good Slade.” Oliver smiled, Slade seemed truly happy and just hearing him talk like there wasn't a glass between them, like they were just two old friends who hadn't seen each others in one year and a half, like they were just discussing over a coffee – not that they would be the type of friend to do that – was refreshing.

 

“Anyway I'm not here to brag about my life kid. You helped me, even after everything I put you through and you allowed me to found a family again, a purpose. You gave me a second chance, or maybe a third I didn't keep count..” Slade was smiling at him.

 

“You don't have to thank me you know.”

 

“But I want to. I heard the prosecution is almost done convincing the judge for the death penalty, you don't have much time.”

 

“Maybe it doesn't matter, maybe I don't matter anymore.” Oliver said, his smile falling down.

 

“Don't beat yourself up kid. You did some good, I'm the living breathing proof... We were like brothers on the island and.. you still matter to me, and to your sister. That's why I can't let you die.”

 

Oliver was a little taken back by the heart to heart discussion they were having, though brothers really wasn't the word to describe what they were, he ridiculously felt some hope rising into him.

 

“What are you going to do? Kill every judge so I won't be sentenced to death?”

 

“I'm breaking you out kid.” answered Slade as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

 

“I– I can't. I already have too much troubles with the law.” Oliver looked around to make sure no one was listening.

 

“The law is gonna get you killed unless you do something about it, so are you in or out? I won't offer again.”

 

Something was keeping Oliver from saying yes, part of him wanted to but he was just so tired of fighting. For once he took the easy way and decided to stay locked up.

 

“Your loss kid.” simply answered Slade before leaving.

 

The night after that he had mail, just a number signed S.W, Oliver kept it just in case _._ One month passed and Thea came once, telling him all about the Kardashians, her new job, her and Roy who were back together again. But Oliver found himself missing Slade, wishing he was here. All alone in his cell he sometimes thought about Felicity's words “you're going on a romantic trip with Slade?” Maybe he should've. Maybe Slade was a murderer, but he was damn loyal. The blonde chuckled at his own thoughts, was he really thinking about him and Slade together? Like they almost were on the island? That was the most ridiculous idea his brain managed to pulled out in this shit hole.

That same night he was jumped by a bunch of guys, it was odd that someone was trying to kill him again, during the fight Oliver managed to steal one of the inmates cellphone. And when he was in thrown in solitary confinement again because of that fight, Oliver took the cellphone out of his pants and typed the number he knew so well given the number of times he read that piece of paper. He fought back tonight, he didn't let himself get killed, why should he let the law kill him?

 

“Hello?” said a deep voice, that was definitely Slade.

 

“Your offer to break me out still stands?”

 

 


End file.
